i freaking hate monsters
by riptide2010
Summary: when percy and annabeth set out to try and have a normal date and have a good time it all goes to hades fast but after what they've been through can you blame himif percys pissed


_**i dont own pjo obviously and this is my second fanfic enjoy any question ask and criticsm will be taken note of i need the help thanks and enjoy**_

_I freaking hate Monsters. _I thought bitterly_._

I kicked the hellhound in its snout and it was sent tumbling away sighed as it got back up and prepared to lunge again.

_Why can't they leave us alone? _I questioned myself sullenly as i felt the huge mass of snarling teeth and black fur slam into me with the force of a truck.

"Gods damn it" i snarled as I got to my feet, anger brimming inside me and i charged the beast, riptide held aloft ready to strike.I stole a glance at Annabeth who had dealt with her hounds and was now after the minotaur. She quickly struck it with blows from her knife hitting it where its guard was weak it was too slow to catch her she danced around its strikes gracefully analysing it body language, posture and style to figure out it's moves, a steely calm look on her face and a twinkle in her eye i knew she got when she was figuring out how to take you down, _trust me i know how it feels to have her take you down, not fun at all._

_I just want to have a normal date with my girlfriend for once._ I shouted angrily in my mind as i stabbed at the beast's snapping maw and face trying to end it as fast as possible so i could resume said date.

It started out fine, i had asked Annabeth chase daughter of Athena and girlfriend of two years out to a movie and dinner knowing full well what happens on all our other dates. I pick her up we see half a movie until a minotaur or horde of dracaena burst into the theatre we slay them go to dinner, until of course the waiter grows 6 extra heads and becomes a hydra or try's to poison our water._ Seriously what were they thinking? Hello! Son of the sea god, waters my thing_

"_Come on Annabeth"i had pleaded as she sat on the beach with me "it'll be fun or we can hang at my place i don't care i just want to be with you she looked at me and smiled and blushed a little too._

"_Fine seaweed brain, we can go out for a movie and dinner, i really want to put"..._

"_But what" i had said hopefully my brow furrowed in confusion "don't you...want...to spend time together" i said sounding a little hurt. She looked at me with those grey eyes that i loved and knew that wasn't the reason she was hesitant._

"_No no of course i do Percy but... you know every other time we've been out to dinner or even for a walk together the freakish hordes of Greek mythology are all over us" she sighed sadly. _

_I knew how she felt every time we were alone together it's like we have a flare that says "all you can eat demi- god buffet! come and get it"! This for lack of a better word sucks_

But after much coaxing and pleading and many incredibly hot make out sessions later she caved and agreed and i had vowed i would not let anything get in the way of this night, until of course my car was thrown through the wall of the restaurant me and Annabeth had been happily eating dinner at and i thought we'd caught a break.

I was_ wrong_

Standing in the gaping hole left by my Prius I'd "borrowed" from Paul my stepdad which was now in a mangled heap in the far wall were the Minotaur in those silly fruit of the loom underwear and four huge hellhounds.

I sighed inwardly as i looked at Annabeth who was going from glaring daggers at the minotaur and glaring at me from across the table with an i-told-you-so-and-I'm-going-to-kill-you-after-this pissed look on her face, to be honest at that moment i was more scared of what my demigod ass kicker of a girlfriend would do to me rather than what the giant slab of hulking muscle and snarling fury and his four hungry pets. I rose to my feet and loosened my tie, i looked over at Annabeth who had ripped the hem of her dress to allow her better movement and she'd unsheathed her knife, _gods she's beautiful "_focus Jackson" i mentally scolded myself, i drew riptide the four foot blade extending into a gleaming celestial bronze sword like it had many times before

"Shall we" i said confidently as i looked over at the one person I'd most want by my side right now.

"What do you think" she quipped back and together as one we charged

And that brings us to now with me mentally recapping past events as a stab at ugly mutt in front of me as the love of my life goes one on one with the minotaur "_oh my gods that is so hot" _i thought "_seriously dude focus"_ the part of my brain not focused on the blonde retorted but i was absorbed by the vision i was seeing, i breathed a "wow" as she gracefully cut out the back of its legs in quick succession, jumped onto its back and rammed her dagger into its eye with a feral cry of fury. It burst into a cloud of yellowish sand and she dropped to the floor like a cat she stood up, brushed away the monster dust from her dress and turned to face me but as soon as she saw me she screamed.

"Percy _move_" and brought my out of my reverie just as a solid wall of black crashed into me and sent me tumbling through the wall of the opposite building now for anyone else that would have hurt a lot and they'd be well.. _Dead_ but not me, not invincible Percy Jackson, i just got up and was by now extremely pissed.

"you _ruin_ my date" i snarled as i kicked the beast right in the jaw and it was sent cart wheeling into the street "you attacked the woman i love" i looked at Annabeth who was tearing up for some reason..._wait_ that was the first time I'd said it the first time i told Annabeth i loved her and i did but i was disappointed, i wanted it to be special when i told her but at least she knew but now i was just even _more _angry with this mutt for ruining that for me too.

"and last but certainly not least" i declared as i plunged my sword down into the beasts chest and it whimpered disintegrating "i didn't finish my steak and it was freaking expensive" i finished curtly as i capped riptide and turned to Annabeth she was full on crying now _oh no what did i do _but she just ran to me and hugged me sobbing into my shirt

"Annabeth its okay their gone we won" she looked at me with those beautiful grey eyes

"Not why I'm crying seaweed brain" she looked up at me her eyes were red but there was a smile on her face, i looked at her confused she laughed "I'm crying because I'm happy"

"Why would you be happy" i asked quizzically "our date was ruined, your dress is ruined and you probably don't want to go out with me again" i looked away sadly but when i looked back Annabeth was laughing and she just wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me i put my hands on her waist and deepened the kiss, when we pulled away for air Annabeth smiled and said with a smirk "i was happy because you said you loved me _duh and how could you think i don't want to go out with you _gods you're aseaweed brain" but as she said it she smiled and Percy knew what she said was true.

"But let me guess" i said pulling her closer so our faces were a hairs breadth apart "I'm your seaweed brain right".

"What do you think" she replied coyly, a sly smile on her lips.

"Hmm don't know let's find out" and with that we kissed again in the middle of a destroyed street with a smashed up resteraunt on one side and a gaping Percy-sized hole on the other.

When they again pulled apart Annabeth spoke up.

"Yep that settles it your mine now and forever seaweed brain" Annabeth declared proudly "but just one more thing and she stepped up to whisper something in Percy's ear.

"_Next time we stay at home and watch a movie with pizza ok"._


End file.
